Toy action figures have become an extremely popular and well known type of product in the toy arts. Directed largely to young boys, these toy figures typically replicate male oriented hero's and villain's and the like. Common themes for such action figures include warriors, soldiers, athletes and the like. In addition, many action figures have been provided which utilize a science fiction theme such as robots, cyborgs, androids and superheros.
While the appearances and physical size as well as other properties may very substantially among toy action figures, most action figures may be generalized to include a molded plastic body often exaggerated in proportion and musculature. Most of the molded plastic bodies of action figures are fabricated of a plurality of parts and components joined by a corresponding plurality of articulated joints. The overall effect is often intended to provide posing or movement similar to that experienced by humans. Posability, that is to say the ability to maintain a particular body position, is usually obtained by providing a friction-fit at one or more of the multiple articulated joints.
Many action figures also provide certain movement features to further enhance the play value of the toy figure. Such movement features may, for example, include an ability to jump, punch or kick. In many instances accessories such as various shields and weapons are also provided for use in combination with action figures.
The more recent advances in miniaturized low-cost digital electronic systems have enabled practitioner's in the toy art to further enhance action figures with sound circuitry supported within the figure. The objective of such sound circuitry is to provide action enhancement through sound effects such as speech or other sounds which may, for example, include thunder, other loud noises or crashing sounds.
Despite substantial success in the market place on the part of such action figures, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for ever more improved, interesting and exciting toy action figures.